big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 12: The Champions
Big Brother 12: The Champions '''was the twelfth installment for Big Brother Longterms. It took place after Big Brother 11 and featured brand new twists, like coaches! An adapted twist from the actual Big Brother alongside a variety of improved and new twists in between. CazologyV2 won against Zragexx in a 7-2 vote. YizaRose won America's Favorite Player. This season lasted exactly 13 days Background Development Production on Big Brother 12's house begun during the season run of Big Brother 11. It resumed shortly after the finale and was announced to have a brand new house layout. On July 29th a house tour of the BB12 house was aired on the official discord. The theme was announced as sports/retro. Variety of hints towards the twists and changes were given out prior to the season's premiere, which was set for the 30th of July. Casting Applications opened almost immediately after Big Brother 11 with it being announced originally as a 16-houseguest cast. During the time of casting, four previous players were contacted to return to the game, to which all four accepted. The official twelve newbies were sent letters not long after and the casting process concluded. After Breicon walked, YizaRose was contacted as a replacement for a coach. Twists & Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''A returning twist where 3-4 players are selected weekly either through a competition or by the HOH to become Have-Nots. Have-Nots must sleep in uncomfortable beds and have a strict curfew of 8PM EST to 7AM EST. * '''Coaches - '''A twist where four returning players are cast to coach a group of newbies. In this case, coaches are immune until their team is completely evicted in which they'll be evicted as well. ** '''Coaches Comp - '''A competition will also occur called ''Coaches Comp '''where each coach will compete in a challenge to score immunity for one player on their team or to make their team all haves for the week. * 'Pandora's Box - '''Every occasional week, the HOH will be given the chance to open a secret gateway to either luxury or punishment. Depending on what they receive, it could be good for them/bad for the house or bad for them/good for the house. This twist is mostly kept in secret or used as a distraction. It's also a returning twist from the first four seasons and has been revamped to have a bigger impact on the game. * '''Diamond POV - '''During week 7, Dark as the HOH was given the chance to open Pandora's Box to unleash a possible game changing power. He opened it, thus winning the Diamond POV. The DPOV is a special veto that can be used at one of the next three evictions after it's won. The holder can use the power to veto a player prior to the eviction and in their place, the holder can nominate somebody right on the spot. It was used during week 8. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Game History Trivia * This is the first season to feature the "Coaches" twist into the game. * Overall, this is the eighth season to return alumni players. ** BB12 marks the fifth one to feature multiple alumni houseguests. * Caz is the third alumni houseguest to return and win the game. ** He is also the third male to do so. * BB12 is the third season to feature "America's Winner" twist due to the removal of a juror. * This is the first season to have the Diamond POV played out. Big Brother 9 had the potential of a DPOV entering the game, but was rejected due to the Envelope not being chosen. Category:BB12 Category:Newbies Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:Vets Category:Coaches